Facing Fenrir Greyback
by Leighton Grey
Summary: After being caught by the Death Eaters, Ginny faces Fenrir Greyback as he tries to obtain information from her. Rated M for rape and character death. ONE SHOT


**Author's Note**: So this idea came across me in the middle of the night and I wrote it. It's a dark fic that deals with rape, torture, and does not have a happy ending. It showcases a horrible side to the Death Eaters and how I tend to view them, but at the same time produces the Ginny I like make vulnerable and strong at the same time. It is sort of a Fenrir/Ginny pairing, if you could call it that. Read and review, loves, I adore feedback. Don't get too agitated at my view of the Death Eaters or the ending, like I said, it's supposed to be a dark fic.

* * *

Dirt was smeared across her face, blood encrusted along her legs, arms, and torso; not to mention the streak across her right cheek. Her breath came in bursts; nothing too deep, nothing too shallow, just enough to keep her alive. Ginny's body was tired and aching, sore beyond belief. All she could think about was her training, how she had been taught to never give up information no matter what took place.

Harry had tried to warn her about the dangers of being an Auror, of joining the Order, but she refused to hear him out. Now she hung from chains in the basement of the Malfoy Manor, attending bi-daily sessions of the Cruciatus Curse and it's negative effects on her body. Ginny was in a very fragile, weak state of mind, obtaining information would get easier and easier if they kept putting her through such harsh, physical torment.

When a sliver of light shined on her face, she closed her eyes and writhed in pain. She'd been here for three weeks and had undergone just about everything except for the killing curse, Ginny was sure that if she didn't talk soon that would follow up quickly.

"Ah, you're still here," came the haunting voice of the man who'd caught her, "still the only prisoner who hasn't fessed up some sort of information. If the Dark Lord didn't like you, then your usefulness would have already run it's course."

Ginny let out a small, near inaudible sob as she heard the metal of her cell come in contact with the metal of his keys. Another round of the Cruciatus and she was sure to pass out once again, for the second time that week. Her eyes were closed and tears no longer fell, Ginny having realized that the salt burned the wounds her body had acquired over the past few weeks - not to mention the damage she'd done trying to escape her captor in the first place.

"Now now, love," she could feel Fenrir's breath upon her neck, "don't cry." His maniacal laughter echoed in her head, drawing a shiver from the depths of Ginny's core. "All's fair in love and war," Fenrir suddenly grew serious, "you knew that when you joined that bunch of heroic imbeciles." Tracing a finger along Ginny's stark body, Fenrir let out a low growl. "The Dark Lord has only so much patience, he's growing tired of you being a stubborn little bitch."

Before she could breathe out a retort, the werewolf had slapped her across the face. She let out a small cry before forcing her eyes open, looking at Fenrir with contempt. "He's given me permission to, how did he put it?" A chuckle of full of mirth escaped Fenrir's lips, "Ah, yes, that was it. He's given me permission to persuade you to speak." This time Ginny's cry was audible, full of fear and pain as Fenrir began to undo the chains that held her captive to the wall.

She fell to the floor with a crash, wanting to get up and run away but having little strength to do so. "Don't worry, love," Fenrir cooed, picking the young woman up by her wrists, "I won't hurt you," he paused, "much." Ginny didn't bother to fight, he was much stronger than her. He dragged her through the prison she'd spent the past three weeks in and to the open area that Bellatrix had performed numerous Cruciatus Curses on her. Fenrir shoved her near-lifeless body to the ground, giving her a second to adjust before he pounced on her.

"You see, love," Fenrir's hands covered Ginny's body, exploring every inch of her nudity, "here in the world of the Dark Lord, we get what we want by persuasion." He pressed his lips to her breast, kissing it softly before biting and tugging until he heard her gasp. "When that doesn't work, we take what we want and we do it by force." Playing with her nipples, he didn't bother to spare her less-than-silent cries. "You're not a virgin, love, don't worry," Fenrir bent his head down near her ear, "your blood has been drawn, I can smell it."

Fenrir forced a finger into her vagina, duly noting the scream his victim let out. "Let me know when you want this all to end," he mused with a smirk, unnoticeable in the dark, "I can go as long as you can." He withdrew his finger and wiped it on the inside of her left thigh before drawing it up her body, tracing her curves with his nails. "Even longer, perhaps." Without notice, he bit into Ginny's stomach, tasting copper on his lips as he pulled away. Ginny's screams only urged him continue as he moved up to bite her left breast.

Already sensitive to touch, Fenrir was sure that Ginny was near breaking point. Three weeks of messing with her body through spells, curses, and hexes had done a number on her. She was a hollow version of the woman he had kidnapped and brought in three weeks ago; he was proud of that. Her frame was half of what it was weeks ago, her face gaunt and pale with the look of pre-death. How anyone could stand to look at her anymore was beyond Fenrir, but he found that her body in such a broken state because of him was quite the turn on. For a sadist who preferred pretty young females over anything else, he'd grown fond of his victim - as fond as a Death Eater could be of his captive, of course.

When she refused to fold under the pain, however, Fenrir decided to go along a different route. "Fine, bitch," he growled angrily, "you asked for it." Ginny's body sat untouched for a grand thirteen seconds as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his member, "You'll regret this, you whore." Fenrir, without further explanation, plunged into Ginny and listened to her screams die in her throat, coming out in scratchy bursts.

Her hands were held above her head as he thrust into her viciously. When she stopped crying, Fenrir leaned over her fragile body to bite her shoulder, letting his teeth sink in deeper than before.

"Stop," Ginny screamed as loud as she could, "stop, please. I'll tell you whatever you want, just stop." Fenrir complied graciously, a victoriously laugh bubbling from his mouth.

"Good," the unnoticeable smirk returned, "I was about to start the maiming process." Shudders ran through the girl beneath him, he could feel her body try and writhe away from him. "Ah, ah, ah," he tsk'ed, "either you play by my rules or you see the Dark Lord without an arm or leg." Ginny's body grew limp and Fenrir knew he had complete control over the girl.

He stood up and buttoned up his pants, regaining composure before he withdrew his wand and cast the levitating spell on his darling little victim. With all the blood he'd drawn from his bites and thrusting, he didn't dare touch her. Fenrir walked through the mansion with little care for the red droplets that fell from her body, simply ushering a house elf to clean it up as he went along.

As Fenrir reached the doorway to the Malfoy library, he knocked before entering. "Lord Voldemort, I have brought the girl." He withdrew his spell and let Ginny fall to the ground, kicking her in the stomach when she failed to move after a moment's notice, "Get up," he growled.

It took Ginny a couple minutes to drag her body off the ground, having no dignity as she stood before the Dark Lord naked, bloody, and with a broken spirit.

"Ah," Lord Voldemort mused, "she looks properly persuaded." He looked her up and down carefully, remembering the last time he'd come in contact with the young woman. "You are even more beautiful than the last time we saw one another, Ginevra Weasley," he hissed, "nine years ago, was it not?"

She gave him an obedient nod before taking a deep breath. Ginny was sure her ribs were cracked, if not broken; she could feel her lungs being punctured by bones, every inhale and exhale hurting more than the last. "What do you want from me?" That was the most she had said since her first few days in the dungeon.

"Your information about the whereabouts of the Order, their next planned attack, and a fool proof way into the Ministry." The Dark Lord gave her a moment to understand all that he was asking of her.

"Fuck you, Voldemort," Ginny whispered as loud as she could, "and your Death Eaters." Fenrir drew his wand and was ready to cast the Cruciatus Curse when Voldemort stopped him, putting up a hand.

He walked towards her, circling her carefully and observing the way she stood in spite of all her bumps and bruises. "You're the longest prisoner to ever hold residence at the Malfoy Manor under your circumstances." Ginny detected a hint of pride buried deep in Voldemort's voice, but did nothing more than continue to hold her stance. "But your stubborn nature will be the reason you are slaughtered here today." Looking towards Fenrir, he nodded, "Take care of her. Now."

Fenrir nodded and grabbed her wand, performing the body binding spell before levitating her back to the dungeon. The werewolf returned a few minutes later with blood on his shirt, more red now than white. "It's done, Lord," he bowed his head, "her last wish was to let her family know she loved them."

"Okay," Voldemort shrugged, "send them her remains."


End file.
